Vidas Entrecruzadas Bella y Edward
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: Reto Cullen-Swan; Los hermanos Swan organizan una fiesta de disfraces donde mas de uno encontrara a su alma gemela detrás de un antifaz. Historias paralelas de 4 parejas. Cuatro visiones distintas de escrituras en un mismo mundo: Fan Fiction.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama pues es una mezcla de las creaciones de Bertlin, Ginegine, betzacosta y tambien mia. En Resumen la trama es de Las Mosqueteras Cullen!

**Reto**: Cullen – Swan.

**Historias anteriores: **

**Esme – Carlisle**. http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/6310048/1/ Vidas_Entrecruzadas_Carlisle_Esme

**Rosalie y Emmett**: http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/6310004/1/Vidas_Entrecruzadas_Rosalie_Emmet

**Alice/ Jasper:** http: / www. fanfiction. net/s/ 6327109/1/ Vidas_Entrecruzadas_Jasper_Alice

**Pareja a trabajar**:_ Edward Cullen y Bella Swan_.

**Sumary: **Reto Cullen-Swan; Los hermanos Swan organizan una fiesta de disfraces donde mas de uno encontrara a su alma gemela detrás de un antifaz. Historias paralelas de 4 parejas. Cuatro visiones distintas de escrituras en un mismo mundo: Fan Fiction.

**Autora**: Gery Withlock. "La Media Mosquetera al Cuadrado"

**Clasificación**: M

**Advertencias**: Lemmon.

-*-*-*Bella*-*-*-

-POR FIN, por fin, por fin, llegó el día- Alice entro gritando al cuarto conjunto que teníamos con Esme y Emmett para las noches de películas y me despertó de esa manera tan sutil además de ponerse a brincar de cama en cama.

- Niña contrólate, te vas a caer y romperte un hueso- dijo mi hermana Esme

-Tranquila Esme, eso se lo dejo a Bella, ella es la propensa a los accidentes - se burló de mi y yo le lance un almohadazo a modo de defensa.

-¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS! - grito Emmett mi hermano Oso desde la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmett Swan, porque se hacen cargo solos de la fiesta - Lo detuvo Esme, ella era mas como una madre para nosotros que una hermana

-OK. Sin guerra, pero arriba. Hay mucho que hacer para esta noche - Terminó mi hermano

Me levante muy perezosamente hasta el baño donde Alice no dejaba de apurarme para que me fuera medir por ultima vez mi vestido para esta noche, yo la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras hacia tiempo que Esme terminara de hablar con Papa… Cuando ya estaba bañada y vestida me pude zafar de Alice por que se puso a hablar por teléfono con su nueva amiga Rose para ultimar los detalles del encuentro de nuestra hermana Esme con el hermano de su amiga que curiosamente era el chico al cual Esme admiraba todas las tardes en una cafetería y con el que nunca se atrevía a hablar. Estaba sentada en la escalera leyendo un poco cuando Esme subió y extrañada me pregunto que hacia yo allí sentada a lo que respondí en susurros…

-Tuve que huir, esta como una loca poseída-

-OK, voy a ver como la controlo un poco- fue la respuesta que me dio y yo para burlarme un poco pero también diciéndolo un tanto en serio

-Por Favor, por la paz mental del resto del mundo- le suplique

Alice le pidió a Esme que esa noche apagara su lado racional y yo por un milagro del cielo me encontré apoyando a mi melliza, nosotras que rara vez concordábamos aquí estábamos pidiéndole a Esme que fuera feliz por que ella mas que nadie se lo merece, tanto Esme como Emmett se encontraron extrañados de que concordáramos pero nosotras por mas que peleáramos y fuéramos polos opuestos siempre seriamos mellizas y amaríamos a nuestros hermanos por encima de todo.

Nos fuimos muy temprano a la mansión donde seria la fiesta y mientras mis hermanos se encargaban cada uno de su parte yo aproveche de poner en practica mi estrategia, como yo sabia que no me iba a querer quedar mucho rato en esa fiesta pues lo mejor era tener contenta a Alice para que cuando yo dijera que me quería ir no tuviera excusas para retenerme, me duche y justo cuando iba saliendo llegaron mis hermanas para que comenzáramos a arreglarnos, Alice mando a Esme a bañarse con un solo movimiento de su mano cuestión que me hizo sonreír, contra el duende nadie podía y comenzó a peinarme, cuando Esme salio mi melliza entro a bañarse no sin antes darle instrucciones a Esme de cómo quería que terminara mi peinado.. Cuando por fin terminaron con mi peinado y maquillaje Alice me paso mi disfraz y yo al verlo explote…

-ALICE SWAN… ESTE NO ERA EL VESTIDO QUE ME HABIAS HECHO PROBARME!- Este era un sensual vestido de época que dejaba a la vista muchas porciones de mi piel…

-Bella es que con el otro tuve un pequeño problemita cuando le estaba arreglando las medidas y este fue el que conseguí que era justo tu talla hermanita - dijo la Duende maléfica con su cara mas inocente que si no fuera por que la conocía desde el vientre de mi madre le hubiese creído

-A la abuela de Tarzan con esos cuentos…- le replique

-Ya Bella vístete, total yo creo que te quedaría muy bien - intercedió Esme

-OK, Ok- seguí refunfuñando

Una vez puesto el vestido, debo decir que me gusto como me quedaba, parecía otra y esa era la idea de una fiesta de disfraces, obviamente esto no lo admití delante de Alice…

-Ahora que lo veo, este vestido me recuerda a una película pero no se cual - le dije a Alice

-Van Helsing, ¿Te gustaría ser mordida por un vampiro? - me pregunto guiñándome un ojo y yo solo le torcí la mirada….

*-*-*-Edward-*-*-*

El día de la bendita fiesta había llegado, Rose andaba de un lado para el otro dándonos lo que nos íbamos a poner, yo sabia que algo tramaba pero me sentía un poco mas tranquilo por intuía que el blanco de lo que estaba planificando era mi hermano mayor Carlisle…

A la hora de irnos me dirigí al salón de entrenamiento y allí ya se encontraban mis dos hermanos quienes me vieron intrigados y me preguntaron quien era…

Yo sonreí para que se hicieran más notorios mis colmillos falsos diciéndoles

-El Conde Drácula-

-OK. Y yo sigo sin saber quien soy…- dijo Carlisle resignado

-Rose y sus misterios- dije yo mientras notaba como Jasper miraba su teléfono y casi se atragantaba.

Mi hermana Rose hizo acto de presencia entregándonos a todos mascaras que combinaban perfectamente con el resto de nuestros atuendos, ahí fue que descubrimos que Carlisle era El Fantasma de la Opera. Nos dividimos en 2 autos y aprovechando que yo iba con Jasper aproveche de sacarle conversación para preguntarle lo que me tenía intrigado desde hace un rato…

-Así que estas a la expectativa de esta noche- comente

-Algo esta planeando Rose- respondió simplemente y eso lo sabíamos todos así que decidí ser directo y preguntar lo que quería saber

-¿Todavía sigues con María?- le pregunte apartando un poco la mirada del camino para estudiar su reacción a mi pregunta

-No te metas en mi vida Edward - me respondió cortante, no le gustaba que habláramos de eso pero por su bien tenia que decírselo.

-María no me gusta para ti Jasper y no tiene nada que ver con que sea tu secretaria, es solo que no me agrada, se ve como si fuera una mala persona.- le dije

-Edward eres un idealista – me respondió molesto - Crees que vas a conocer a una mujer dulce, pura y cariñosa en esta época que vivimos, eso es imposible, tienes que dejar de soñar hermano…- A lo mejor tenia razón pero tampoco como para estar con una mujer como Maria y me encogí de hombros

- Por lo menos no salgo con arpías…- dije para picarlo

Jasper rió ante mi comentario con intenciones de ser malvado - ¿Eso significa que Tanya no es una arpía? – Me pregunto carcajeándose fuertemente - estás mal hermanito.

Arrugue mi cara al mismo tiempo que le subía el volumen la música para no seguir escuchándolo, Tanya no es que fuera una arpía, solo era una chica plástica y superficial, aunque yo estaba comenzando a creer que ella en el fondo tenia algo de dulce…

Llegamos al sitio que estaba muy bien decorado y con bastante seguridad, Una chica de cabellos castaño claro dio la bienvenida imagino que era la anfitriona y luego escuche la voz de un hombre ordenar que comenzara la música y todos los anfitriones comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, primero bajo un hombre muy musculoso disfrazado de El Zorro, luego una chica muy pequeña que al bajar parecía que bailaba e iba disfrazada con un vestido de la misma época que el disfraz de Jasper, luego bajo una sensual chica con un vestido rojo de época que me recordaba a una película de vampiros que había visto, se veía un poco temerosa y nerviosa, mis ojos no se apartaban de ella y no me di cuenta de nada mas hasta que encontré a Tanya guindada de mi brazo tuve que apartar mi vista de esa diosa tan sensual…

-Edward querido, no me habías dicho que también estabas invitado…- me dijo coquetamente

Yo no terminaba de coordinar mis pensamientos y como pude busque de nuevo a la chica que al parecer huía de la multitud…

-Ya vuelvo Tanya, tengo que ir al baño- le dije rápidamente para librarme de ella y comencé a seguir a la chica del vestido rojo, su andar era tan sensual que me tenia hipnotizado, llego a un pasillo que estaba medianamente iluminado y allí fue que la alcance tomándola de un brazo…

-¿Pero que….?- Comenzó a decir pero se quedo callada en cuanto su mirada choco con la mía, nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento hasta que ella tomo mi mano me arrastro por el pasillo hacia una puerta, entramos a una habitación que tenia un gran sofá de terciopelo rojo y velas por todos lados, ella soltó mi mano y comenzó a encender la velas luego se recostó en el sofá como esperando por mi, yo me encamine hacia ella solo siguiendo mi instinto y me recosté sobre ella teniendo cuidado de que ella no tuviera que cargar ni un gramo de mi peso…

Antes de tomar sus labios entre los míos como era mi deseo la tome un poco por la espalda haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara contra el mío y me dirigí a su cuello como un verdadero vampiro haría allí tome aire profundamente embriagándome de su esencia tan dulce luego la mordisquee ligeramente para finalmente besarla….

Sus labios pintados de un rojo sangre eran tan dulces como su aroma, delinee sus labios con mi lengua y ella me respondió de igual manera, nuestras lenguas se encontraban y se enlazaban en un beso tan dulce como pasional, cuando de repente el ruido de la puerta nos hizo separarnos y pude escuchar un pequeño quejido de mi acompañante para luego comenzar a escuchar los sollozos que venían desde la puerta….

*-*-*-*Bella*-*-*-*

Después de que Esme como la anfitriona principal diera la bienvenida, Emmett con un grito tan suyo ordeno que comenzara la música… procedimos a bajar todos, primero bajo Emmett y nos espero a todas al pie de las escaleras para darnos su mano en los últimos escalones, después de él bajo Alice, cuando fue mi turno me sentí muy cohibida por que todas las miradas estaban sobre mi, cuando Esme termino de bajar yo espere un rato que todos se dispersaran y emprendí la huida, no me gustaba estar entre tanta gente y mucho menos usando lo que estoy usando aunque tuviera la mascara igual todos sabían que era Isabella Swan, si por lo menos Alice y yo nos pareciéramos un poco mas…

Cuando llegue a un pasillo que estaba levemente iluminado, aminore mi paso pero sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, no quise alarmarme pero cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo para hacer que me volteara sentí como la rabia burbujeaba dentro de mi

-¿Pero que…?- Comencé a decir pero así como comenzó mi rabia se aplaco cuando mi mirada choco con ese par de esmeraldas que me observaban detrás de su mascara.

El me miraba hipnotizado y yo note que su disfraz de vampiro hacia juego con el mío, no pensé mas que en seguir el consejo que le había dado a Esme esa misma tarde, esa noche iba a dejar de lado todo e iba a vivir lo que el destino me tenia preparado sin pensar en nada mas… le tome la mano y entre en la primera puerta que conseguí en el pasillo, el gran sofá de terciopelo rojo se veía muy cómodo , habían velas por toda la habitación conseguí unos fósforos y procedí a encenderlas, esto le daba un ambiente mas misterioso, antiguo y romántico a la situación…

Al terminar de encender las velas me recosté en el sofá a modo de invitación y el se fue acercando a mi y con cuidado se recostó sobre mi paso una mano por mi espalda haciendo que me arqueara en contra de su cuerpo y en lugar de dirigirse a mis labios como yo espera fue hacia mi cuello, respiro profundamente allí y yo me estremecí cuando el deposito un beso en mi cuello y antes de apartarse me mordió ligeramente, subió a mis labios donde yo lo esperaba ansiosa y me beso con pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo, no era mi primer beso pero así se sentía, me sentía inexperta ante este hombre que tomaba mis labios con pericia, pasaba su lengua por mis labios a modo de caricia y yo hice lo mismo… tan ensimismada estaba en el beso que cuando el se aparto sobresaltado yo emití un pequeño quejido pero luego escuche unos sollozos que provenían desde la puerta abierta que debía ser lo que había hecho que el se apartara de mi…

Abrí mis ojos y allí parada estaba una chica de cabellos rubios rojizos con lágrimas en los ojos mirando fijamente a mi acompañante… Fue como si toda la realidad cayera sobre mi, él tenia novia y yo lo había seducido sin importarme nada…

-Mi cosi- dijo la chica con voz chillona

-Tanya- dijo el con un poco de rabia en su voz- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte- le respondió ella con rabia

Yo me moría por irme de allí y desaparecer pero el no se apartaba de encima de mi por mas que yo forcejeara me tenia atrapada con su cuerpo…

-No tengo por que rendirte cuentas, vete de aquí que estoy ocupado…- le dijo él

Ella lo miro de una forma que juraría que le estaba lanzando dardos en llamas con los ojos y le grito avanzando hacia nosotros…

-¿No tienes que rendirme cuentas? Claro, después de acostarte conmigo me cambias por otra…- le dijo empujándolo cuestión que hizo que el se moviera y yo me libere y salí corriendo, mientras corría escuche como el me gritaba que esperara pero no quería oír excusas baratas... Conseguí un baño donde entre y allí retoque todo mi maquillaje y peinado como autómata mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho y lo que una mirada de él había causado en mi además de que la culpa me invadió completamente…

Al salir la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo conseguí a Emmett y aproveche de usar mis poderes de convencimiento con el para irme lo antes posible de allí...

-Emm ¿será que en media hora me puedo ir a casa? –le suplique.

-Primero hay que distraer el objetivo, no quiero que Alice me mate por dejarte escapar tan temprano, tendrás que esperar al menos hasta la hora de quitarse las máscaras –me respondió y yo bufe, esperaba no volver a conseguirme a ninguno de los dos otra vez.

-Mira, allí está y bastante distraída, vamos a evaluar la situación para determinar la hora de despeje del área – exclamo mientras me guiaba a la barra donde se encontraba Alice con la que suponía era su nueva amiga Rosalie y note que mi hermanote estaba mas bien interesado en evaluar a la amiga de mi hermana que a mi hermana y aparte de decirle lo poco que sabia de ella le advertí que anduviera con cuidado por que si le hacia daño Alice lo mataría… le dije que fuéramos a saludar y evaluar mis opciones de escape intentando hacer el puchero manipulador de Alice pero creo que no sale tan bien como a ella por que el solo se rió… pero en lo que yo no me había fijado era que junto a Alice y su amiga también estaban otros 2 chicos y uno de ellos era _"Él"_

*-*-*-Edward-*-*-*

Luego de que ella se fuera corriendo sin hacerle caso a mis gritos de que esperara me voltee furioso hacia Tanya, toda la caballerosidad que Carlisle me había enseñado quedo de lado….

-¿Me puedes explicar cuando carajos me acosté yo contigo?- le pregunte molesto

-Mi cosi, entiéndeme… tenia que marcar mi territorio con esa. Tranquilo cielo, yo te perdono por que aun no llevo un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo pero cuando lo tenga este tipo de situaciones no se pueden repetir- me explico con su cara bien limpia, bueno, en sentido figurado por que con el patuque de maquillaje que tenia en el rostro era inmenso.

Yo lleve mis dedos hasta el puente de mi nariz intentando tranquilizarme para no ahorcarla.

-¿Y de donde sacaste que yo te voy a dar un anillo de compromiso?- le pregunte con veneno en mi voz

-Bueno amor yo se que tu eres así… y que estas enamoradísimo de mi…- dijo pestañeando

-Mira Tanya te lo voy a dejar bien claro, yo nunca entiéndelo NUNCA te daría un anillo de compromiso a ti, pero ni para que me lo guardes- Estaba siendo grosero pero sino no me la quitaría de encima nunca…

-Las pagaras Edward Cullen… lo sabes…- dijo dando un portazo

Yo me quede allí solo un momento pensando en "_Ella" _solo sabia que era una Swan, si no la conseguía en el resto de la fiesta me tocaría preguntarle a Rose por ella pero debía volver a verla… Esta noche había sido tan extraña, me había comportado tan fuera de mí que yo mismo no me reconocía… Camine por la fiesta buscándola a ella o alguno de mis hermanos cuando divise a Jasper y Rose en la barra con una de las chicas Swan pero no era _"Mi"_ chica Swan.

Cuando llegue Jasper me pregunto burlonamente que si me había divertido con Tanya y yo solo rodé los ojos, no me apetecía pensar en ella por los momentos… Rose me presento a su amiga Alice con la que había confabulado todo esto y un momento después yo me tense cuando llego ella del brazo del grandulón disfrazado de Zorro, yo la mire fijamente y ella me ignoro en todo momento exceptuando cuando nos presentaron que le tome la mano y se la bese ahora sabia que la chica que sacaba la mejor o peor de mi se llama Isabella Swan pero que prefiere que la llamen Bella.

El resto de la fiesta me la pase persiguiéndola pero ella nada que me prestaba atención era muy escurridiza y solo una vez ya bien entrada la madrugada pude acorralarla pero ella lo único que hizo fue decirme…

-Cualquier cosa que pase, dale esto a tu hermano mayor… Él lo entenderá.- y se perdió escaleras arriba, cuando abrí mi mano me di cuenta que me había dejado unas bolsitas de te, no entendía nada ni que tenia que ver ella con mi hermano y me moleste por que quizás a ella quien le gustara fuera el.

Casi todos los invitados se habían ido y Jasper me esperaba ansioso por que tenía un pendiente en la empresa. Yo decidí dejarlo así, no iba a complicar mi vida por una chica que ni siquiera había visto sin la mascara que por alguna razón ella se había dejado aun después de la medianoche…

En la mañana siguiente descubrí la razón por la que ella me había dado las bolsitas de Te, al parecer era como mi hermano iba a entender de donde conocía a la hermana mayor de los Swan. Ellos arreglaron todos sus pendientes y se casaron…

Yo volví a ver a Bella el día de la boda de nuestros hermanos y ella siempre desviaba su mirada de la mía, a pesar de que había decidido no complicarme la vida no podía evitar estar al pendiente de ella… para mi era como un magneto que me atraía sin poder evitarlo.

*-*-*-Bella-*-*-*

Carlisle y Esme de luna de miel, y yo teniendo que reincorporarme a la universidad después de las vacaciones de fin de semestre… Iba a mi clase de Literatura Clásica III muy distraída buscando mi teléfono en mi bolso que no paraba de sonar y no sabia en que parte se había metido, cuando me choco con alguien que evita que aterrice cual avión en el medio del pasillo…

-Deberías ver hacia el frente cuando caminas, evitarías muchos accidentes- me dijo

A pesar de que fueran muy pocas las palabras que nosotros habíamos cruzado su voz la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia…

-Oh Hola Edward, disculpa la verdad es que el estupido teléfono esta sonando pero no lo consigo dentro de esta enorme bolsa que Alice me hace usar por que "esta de moda"- le dije sonrojada y tratando de actuar con normalidad, todavía no superaba lo que paso el día que nos conocimos

-Tranquila que yo siempre estaré para salvarte- me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte

-Aquí estudio- me respondió simplemente y yo entrecerré mis ojos para verlo como si sospechara que no me decía la verdad

-Si estudio en esta universidad… aunque en la Facultad de Música pero vine aquí por que me hicieron inscribir una electiva y vengo a ver Literatura Clásica I.

-Mmmm OK… bueno yo me voy por que tengo clase de Literatura Clásica III- le recalque y el se carcajeo…

-Podrías ser mi tutora- me dijo coquetamente y sin poder evitarlo mi corazón se acelero.

-Dile a "Tu Cosi"- le respondí aun picada por lo que paso esa noche y me fui sin dejarlo responderme.

El día que llegaron nuestros hermanos de Luna de Miel "casualmente" nos asignaron a Edward y a mí que nos encargáramos de buscarlos en el aeropuerto, en su auto el buscaba hablarme y yo le subía el volumen a la música cuando a medio camino el detuvo el auto…

-¿Qué haces? Aun no llegamos- le dije molesta

-¿Por que estas molesta y no me quieres escuchar?- me dijo

-Me avergüenzo mucho de lo que paso el día de la fiesta eso es todo, me da pena contigo y que por mi culpa quizás tu novia terminara contigo, no tengo cara para verte después de eso…- le respondí bajando mi mirada

-Primero, si me hubieses escuchado esa noche todo habría quedado allí, por que Tanya no era ni es mi novia… Ella hizo esa escena porque pensaba que tenía alguna posibilidad conmigo y no te voy a negar que en aquel momento casi la llega a tener pero una pequeña vampireza me hizo cambiar de opinión- dijo esto alargando su mano para rozar mi mejilla- Y Segundo, no debes avergonzarte de lo que paso, fue algo que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar…

-Está bien, pero no creas que vas a lograr algo conmigo… Yo no creo en Amor o por lo menos no en el amor por alguien que no sea de tu familia…- le respondí para que me dejara tranquila por que cuando lo tenia tan cerca no coordinaba bien mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién esta hablando de amor? Podemos intentar ver como nos llevamos Bella, sin compromisos ni promesas románticas…

-¿Me propones que sea tu Amante?- le respondí perpleja

-Amante es una palabra que proviene de Amor así que no seria la expresión correcta, quizás Amigos con Derechos…

-No lo se Edward, yo no soy así…

-Se que no lo eres Bella, pero ¿Qué te hizo actuar como actuaste la noche de la fiesta?- me pregunto

-Pensé en el consejo que le había dado a Esme, que dejara de lado todo y viviera lo que el destino le tenia preparado… quise vivir sin pensar en las consecuencias o en el futuro…- le explique

-Bueno comencemos como Amigos y según lo que el destino nos tenga preparado actuaremos. ¿Te parece?

-OK, pero sin presiones…

-Sin presiones- dijo arrancando el auto

El resto del día fue muy agitado, nos enteramos de que el Tarado del novio de Rose quiso obligarla a estar con el y eso me enfureció en sobremanera y recalco mi teoría de que el amor no existe… Nos embriagamos y aun no se como llegue a casa ese día, me imagino que Emmett nos llevo a Alice y a mi…

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

Bella me tenia muy intrigado, me gustaba mucho pero ella no me dejaba entrar en su vida… Siempre me esquivaba pero cuando llego el día de ir a buscar a Esme y Carlisle al aeropuerto hice todo lo posible para que cuando asignaran las labores me dejaran ir con Bella a buscarlos y encerrada en el mismo auto no podría huir tan fácilmente de mi…

Allí la acorrale y logre que me aceptara por lo menos como amigo, de esa manera nos íbamos conociendo y quizás podíamos comenzar a pensar en amor…

Cuando llegamos a casa con nuestros hermanos mayores, estaban todos menos Jasper y Rose, cuando ella llego como un zombi yo la iba a seguir para saber que le paso pero Carlisle me pidió que la dejáramos sola un rato, unos momentos después llego Jasper que noto la preocupación de todos y al explicarle que era por Rose subió corriendo y nadie lo detuvo, eran mellizos y tenían esa conexión especial entre ellos y nadie mejor que el para ayudar a Rose…

Al rato escuchamos que Jasper salía de la habitación de Rose los hombres les pedimos a las mujeres que nos esperaran allí para hablar nosotros primero con ella, Emmett pidió acompañarnos y ¿porque no? El ya es parte de nuestra familia, cuando Jasper salio de su habitación con otra ropa nos consiguió allí esperando y decidimos entrar para que Rose nos contara, ella nos relato lo que el poco hombre de Royce intento hacer, yo sentía la ira crecer dentro de mi con cada palabra pronunciada por mi hermana, sabia que Jasper se sentía de igual manera y solo pensaba en mil manearas de matarlo muy lentamente y con muchísimo dolor.

Nos contó cómo lo puso en su lugar gracias a las clases de defensa personal que Emmett le estaba dando y nosotros no sabíamos, eso me tranquilizó un poco y también me alivio de saber que no había pasado a mayores. A pesar de eso Jasper y yo no nos quedaríamos tranquilos y al ver la molestia de Emmett supe que contábamos con un tercer aliado ya que Carlisle era más pacifista para darle su merecido al desgraciado ese, pero todo debía ser pensado fríamente….

Rose ya estaba mas tranquila cuando les contó a las chicas y ellas se enfurecieron totalmente, me impresiono la manera fiera en que Bella se estaba comportando por que a pesar de todo ella había compartido poco con mi hermana y me causo gracia que Emmett conociera tan bien a sus hermanas y hasta cronometradas las tenia cuando ellas se devolvieron para pedirle a Rose la dirección del tipo ese y ahí fue cuando intercedimos los demás y cuando note que algo había entre Alice y Jasper, la intimidad con que se tocaban era reconocible a kilómetros pero solo yo los estaba viendo en ese momento, me alegro mucho de que mi hermano por fin hubiese dejado a Maria… porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Jasper no estaría con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo y menos si una de ellas es como Alice Swan…

Conseguí el momento perfecto de abordar a mi hermano cuando entro a la cocina a buscar carbón para la parrillada allí no pude ocultar mi emoción y lo acorrale exclamando

-Dejaste a Maria-

-¿Acaso me tienes un detective o qué demonios pasa? –me respondió mi hermano con tono molesto a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos.

- ¡Que tienes algo con Alice! – le dije con un sonrisa autosuficiente

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ahí esta, se delató el solo… y yo sonreí ampliamente

- Tal vez los demás sean ciegos, pero yo vi lo que acaba de suceder en la sala…- le comente y mi hermano bufo y me vio estudiándome, eso solo significaba que el juego se me iba a voltear

- Nadie sabe nada y si dices algo contaré de tu desespero por viajar con Bella en el carro para buscar a Carlisle y Esme y la manera en que te idiotizas cuando la tienes cerca- me amenazo

- No te metas en mi vida- le espete molesto negando con la cabeza, además nadie podía saber que Bella me gustaba hasta que la conquistara…

Jasper me sonrió e hizo un gesto de paz que teníamos entre nosotros levantando los brazos

- Entonces yo no estoy con Alice y tú no sientes nada extraño por su melliza- me dijo tranquilamente

-Trato hecho – acepte el trato dándole la mano como en todo negocio

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Royce? – me preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño y lo mire fríamente tan cabreado como el

-Tengo planeado algo especial, para ese maldito poco hombre… esta noche lo llevaremos a cabo, Emmett se incluirá en el plan.- le respondí

-Perfecto – respondió Jasper aliviado, era casi palpable su sed de venganza, tanto como la mía…

La parrillada fue todo un éxito y nos ayudo que las chicas se embriagaran con las margaritas que les prepare para poder poner en práctica el plan que idee para vengarnos de Royce. Emmett llevo a Alice y Bella a su casa y se encontró con nosotros afuera del Bar donde el mal nacido ese estaba bebiendo… entramos solo Jasper y yo, Emmett nos esperaría afuera con varios de sus chicos de la agencia para cuando sacáramos al mal nacido y lo conseguimos en una mesa rodeado de otros tipos igual de asquerosos que el y alcanzamos a oír lo que decía…

-Eran 8 tipos, gigantes como unos mastodontes y armados los que intentaron asaltarme… y como me resistí para que no se llevaran el anillo de mi abuela el cual le voy a entregar a mi hermosa novia Rosalie Cullen por nuestro compromiso me golpearon pero no se llevaron el anillo, gracias al cielo….- contaba dramáticamente

-Que linda historia Royce- Dijo Jasper con voz fría

-Si sobretodo por que yo se me una versión mucho mejor- comente yo

-Eh si aquí están mis cuñados…. Siéntense y tomen una copa conmigo, ya escucharon la sorpresa que le tengo a su hermana- nos dijo el muy cara dura pero en su voz se notaba cierto temor

-Y nosotros te tenemos una sorpresa a ti Royce- le dije yo

-Por cierto mi hermana esta muy bien, la mano ni siquiera se le hincho, ella si que tiene un buen derechazo, Ed ya sabes hay que cuidarnos de la pequeña Rose, como toda rosa tiene sus espinas- dijo Jasper a modo de comentario casual

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto uno de los tipos

-Que fue mi hermana la que le puso el ojo morado a Royce por que se quiso propasar con ella… Ahora Royce si por favor ¿quisieras acompañarnos?- dije yo con toda calma

Todos los tipos al enterarse de la verdad comenzaron a mirarlo mal y unos hasta trataron de golpearlo por poco hombre y mentiroso pero nosotros en pocas palabras les dijimos que era cuestión de honor y que nosotros nos encargaríamos, cuando lo sacamos a empujones del lugar nos aseguramos de dejar una buena cantidad de tragos pagados para todos los presentes y asegurar su silencio a la hora de algún problema… Emmett nos llevo a un lote baldío y allí cada uno descargo su rabia a golpes pero asegurándonos de dejarlo vivo, tampoco queríamos una muerte en nuestra conciencia y nos aseguramos de que no abriera la boca y no buscara acercarse a nuestra hermana amenazándolo con que si nos demandaba nosotros lo haríamos con el y que su cargo seria mucho mas grave que el nuestro. Y allí murió el asunto de Royce….

*-*-*-* Bella*-*-*-*

Luego de pactar con Edward que seriamos "amigos" lo veía mas seguido en la universidad y fuera de esta, a veces hasta lo llevaba al apartamento que compartía con Alice desde que le dejamos la casa libre a Rose y Emmett después de que yo los consiguiera en pleno acto en la sala de la Mansión Swan, una imagen que aun estaba tratando de borrar de mi mente, pero solo le llevaba cuando mi melliza no estaba, se podía decir que éramos un par de amigos que se besaban de vez en cuando.

Luego de mas o menos cuatro meses en esto, un día entre juegos y juegos en mi cuarto mientras veíamos una película las cosas fueron subiendo de la temperatura normal, dentro del beso Edward comenzó a buscar tocar mas de mi piel y me encontré a mi misma facilitándole el acceso por debajo de mi camisa sentándome para que la quitara.

El me miro interrogante y yo asentí mientras buscaba retirar su camiseta también, una vez sin las prendas Edward observo mis pechos aun cubiertos por el encaje del Brasier vinotinto que traía, emitió un pequeño ronroneo que me hizo lanzarme de nuevo a sus brazos y abrazarlo con mis piernas por su cintura haciendo así que nuestros sexos rozaran aun con la tela de los pantalones de ambos de por medio, sentía que lo que estaba pasando era lo correcto…

Edward en un hábil movimiento me coloco de espaldas contra la cama y paso sus manos desde mi espalda hasta mi cuello y bajo ambas manos rozando mis senos y mi estomago hasta llegar al botón de mis pantalones el cual desabrocho y yo para ayudarlo levante mis caderas para que terminara de quitármelos, el al ver las pequeñas bragas a juego con el brasier gruño un poco antes de decir…

-Eres perversa "amiga"- y yo sonreí complacida a la vez que me estremecía, ya que desde que andaba en plan de amiga con Edward usaba ropa interior mas provocativa por que sabia que en cualquier momento algo como esto iba a suceder y nuestra regla era "Carpe Diem" Aprovecha el hoy…

Yo baje mis manos por su marcado abdomen y conseguí el botón de su pantalón y sorpresivamente logre sacarlo rápidamente al igual que el cierre y el me ayudo a terminar de bajarlos… verlo en boxers era casi una experiencia religiosa, sub-real y hasta extraterreno… este hombre era todo un dios…. Y en su bóxer podía notar lo excitado que estaba… mi corazón latía aceleradamente y sentía mil cosas que no sabia identificar…

-Ven aquí- dijo el tomándome de la mano y haciendo que ambos quedáramos de nuevo sentados en la cama pero yo encima de el abrazándolo con mis piernas, su tacto era tan dulce que me hacia cuestionarme mis teorías sobre los sentimientos.

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos desabrocho mi sujetador y lo aparto haciendo que mis pechos desnudos quedaran justo a la altura de su cuello pero el tenia su rostro elevado hacia el mío y en su mirada leía el deseo, la pasión y algo mas que yo no conocía pero que me hizo besarlo intensamente mientras sus manos tomaban lugar sobre mis senos y con sus dedos estimulaba mis pezones suavemente en un momento tuve que apartarme del beso para emitir un gemido por el placer que sus caricias le estaban dando a mi cuerpo

El sin perder tiempo siguió un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta una de mis pechos y cuando lo tomo en su boca me hizo desesperarme y restregarme mas contra el logrando así mas fricción en nuestros cuerpos, yo ya no podía mas, lo necesitaba desnudo y dentro de mi lo antes posible, mientras el tomaba mi otro pecho para darle la misma atención que a su gemelo yo logre recostarlo y de un rápido movimiento lo despoje de sus boxers…

-Mmmm, alguien está ansiosa….- me dijo con su sensual voz aun más ronca por la excitación del momento…

-Menos palabras y mas acción- le dije y su reacción fue volver a ponerme contra la cama tomando mis dos manos entre una de las suyas por encima de mi cabeza para con la otra manos bajar la braga que era el único pedazo de tela que separaba nuestros cuerpos…

Con esa misma mano comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues consiguiendo constantes jadeos de mi parte…. Era súper excitante estar así enteramente a la disposicion de alguien que te da placer con sus caricias… Cuando Edward libero mis manos y se coloco entre mis piernas me hizo mirarlo a los ojos…

-¿Segura? Me puedo detener aquí si me lo pides…- me dijo

-Carpe Diem Edward, estás loco si piensas detenerte…- fue mi respuesta y el sonrió como si mi mirada le dijera algo que mis labios no podían.

Edward fue entrando en mí lentamente y solo sentí un poco de dolor, de resto era la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo y de lo que me estaba perdiendo por no creer en el Amor… pero esto no era hacer el amor ¿o si? ¿Era solo sexo o había algo más?

El ruido de la película era interrumpido por nuestros jadeos y gemidos, Edward nos hizo cambiar de posición unas cuantas veces y en todas se sentía genial, pero disfrutaba mas cuando nuestras miradas se enganchaban….

Al final estaba yo arriba y él guiaba mis movimientos con sus manos en mis caderas… llegue a la cúspide del placer solo momentos antes que él viéndolo a los ojos mientras me miraba y casi podría jurar que habían lagrimas en sus ojos, me derrumbe sobre su cuerpo exhausta y con una sensación de plenitud increíble cuando lo escuche susurrarme las mas temidas palabras….

-Te Amo, Amiga- el adjetivo lo dijo mas con burla que otra cosa…

-Yo…- dude que responderle- Yo… Te quiero Edward- termine de decirle y él delicadamente se volteo para dejarme a mi sobre la cama…

-Es tarde, debo irme… Alice debe estar por llegar- dijo atropelladamente

-Edward, espera… -le dije para tratar de detenerlo

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo saliendo medio desnudo de mi habitación dejándome allí desnuda sobre mi cama con la película que ya iba por los créditos finales preguntándome ¿porque siempre tendría que meter la pata?

*-*-*-*-*Edward*-*-*-*-*

-La cague, la cague, la cague, la cague- repetía constantemente en el camino hasta mi auto mientras me iba poniendo la camisa…

Abrí mi auto y golpee el volante…

-¿Por qué tenia que enamorarme de "la señorita no creo en el Amor"? Y los mas importante ¿Por qué tenia que confesárselo de esa manera?- grite frustrado

Mi mente era un revoltijo, en cuanto tuve a Bella entre mis brazos desnuda entregándome su cuerpo estuve seguro de que la Amo, yo no solo le entregue mi cuerpo, le entregue mi mente, alma y corazón… y al final la cague susurrando esas palabras que no cabían en mi corazón y que quería gritarle al mundo… Amo a Isabella Swan.

Me sentía traicionado y usado, ya hasta sonaba gay, siempre era la mujer la que se entrega totalmente al hombre y este solo utilizaba su cuerpo pero como en mi historia con Bella nada era convencional era yo el que se entregaba y ella era la que utilizaba mi cuerpo…

*-*-*-*Bella*-*-*-*

Desde anoche Edward cambio conmigo, y lo entendía… yo no podía darle lo mismo que me ofrecía y no era justo… Por más que mis hermanos fueran felices con sus parejas, tarde o temprano ese era un amor que se acababa y como prueba de eso estaban mis padres que a pesar de tenerlo todo en cuanto a lo material y una hermosa familia con 4 hijos en pleno crecimiento habían decidido separarse sin importarles la felicidad de los demás…

Ahora que soy mayor, comprendo que si hubiesen seguido juntos quizás nosotros los odiáramos a ellos por hacer de nuestras infancias un campo de batallas pero igual el Amor de Pareja se acaba y no hay manera de hacerlo renacer… Y yo no quería que Edward pasara por eso aunque debo admitir que lo extraño horrores…

Pero mientras pensaba en Edward y todo lo que yo había sentido anoche cuando estuve desnuda entre sus brazos, algo me saco de mi estado pensativo, Alice llego y en cambio de sus revoloteos por todo el lugar la escuche entrar al baño llorando desgarradoramente, esta no era mi melliza.

Logre que me abriera la puerta y la abrace fuertemente para darle mi apoyo, intuía que se traía algo con Jasper, era mi melliza y a pesar de las diferencias nos conocíamos perfectamente la una a la otra, pero ella nunca me soltó ni prenda hasta hoy, donde me contó todo, desde su primera noche juntos y las exigencias que le hizo cuando le propuso ser su amante hasta como lo encontró esta noche con otra mujer en su oficina.

Al cabo de un rato me pido estar sola y salio, yo la deje ir sabiendo que iría al parque que había al cruzar la calle y que ella necesita ese tiempo a solas para tranquilizarse, y mi hermana me acababa de dar otra razón para no creer en el Amor, el Amor mientras existe lo único que hace es dañarte…

Cuando paso una hora decidí ir a buscarla para saber como estaba, me tenia muy preocupada…

– Eso me pasa por creer que él era mi destino…- le escuche susurrar

-¿Alice? – ella levanto su mirada hacia mi

-Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto

-Tienes más de una hora sentada en este sitio… y estás triste… así que vine a saber cómo sigues.

Alice se limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla, a pesar de eso la notaba un poco más tranquila, lo que me tranquilizo a mí también.

-Estoy mejor – dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

-Lo siento Alice – le dije a mi hermana.

-¿Cómo te va con Edward? – me sorprendió Alice con su pregunta, quizás también tratando de olvidar un poco lo que estaba viviendo.

-Yo no tengo nada con Edward –le conteste horrorizada y ella me sonrió un poco.

- Anoche lo vi salir de tu cuarto medio desnudo corriendo hasta la salida…- me explico y yo no pude evitar el sonrojo que cubrió mi rostro.

- Oh –fue lo único que pude articular, mientras ella tomaba suavemente mi mano.

- Es bueno que empieces a abrirte a alguien Bella, siempre pensé que ibas a terminar sola…

-No es fácil Alice - dije mirando a los mapaches - Se que hay un amor paternal, el amor de hermanos… pero el amor de pareja es tan relativo, esta condicionado a tantas cosas que no se de verdad si existe o si es un invento creado por poetas y autores…

- Tal vez todo de verdad sea mentira… una falacia – Me respondió Alice, aunque no se notara muy convencida.

-¿Qué? – Le pregunte asombrada- ¿Cómo no has empezado a refutarme contándome las mil y unas razones de por qué el amor existe?... como siempre haces.- le pregunte para bromear un poco aunque en este momento era un tema un poco espinoso.

-Tal vez el amor no sea tan maravilloso como la gente dice… el amor duele - dijo la voz rota y podría jurar que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Oh Alice –dije volviéndola a abrazar para reconfortarla -no llores cariño… voy a matar a Jasper- Alice solo sonrió mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos que lucían tan opacos que no los reconocía como los de mi melliza que siempre estaba rebozante de alegría.

– No fue su culpa… fui yo… él me dijo desde el principio que no era bueno para mi y yo no le creí…- lo excuso…

Alice lloró por un buen rato en mi hombro hasta que unas horas más tarde a decidí que era hora de volver al departamento. Al llegar a la puerta nos encontramos a Jasper parado esperándola, y parecía como si tuviera mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, sin casi respirar.

-Vete de aquí Jasper – dije al instante mi furia exploto en el momento en que lo vi, y abrace mas fuerte a Alice para protegerla mientras ella bajaba la cabeza para evitar verlo.

-¿Podemos hablar Alice? – le rogó el a mi hermana ignorando mi orden – Por favor…

Alice me detuvo antes de que lo volviera a correr y asintió. Entramos a apartamento y yo en contra de mi voluntad me fui a encerrar en mi habitación para dejarlos que hablaran en la sala... No quería que Jasper dañara más a mi hermana pero debía dejar que ellos hablaran y quizás eso ayudara a Alice a superar todo ese dolor…

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, no hacia mas que pensar en las palabras que me había dicho Alice en el parque…

"_Es bueno que empieces a abrirte a alguien Bella, siempre pensé que ibas a terminar sola…"_

Terminar sola… ¿era ese mi destino? ¿Y el de Edward?

¿Por qué siempre venia Edward a mi mente cuando pensaba en futuro?

"Abrirme a alguien" Mostrarle como soy en todo momento, eso lo había vivido con Edward, cada momento juntos había tratado en que nos descubriéramos mutuamente…

-Bella, Bellitaaaaaa- gritaba Alice desde la sala… En un primer momento me sobresalte por escucharla gritar pero, un momento, ¿estaba alegre de nuevo?...

Baje corriendo las escalera y la conseguí sentada en el regazo de Jasper en el sofá, ambos con sonrisas de tontos en sus labios

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me gritas así?- le dije viéndola extrañada

-¿Quieres ser mi Dama de honor principal? Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

-¿Qué?- Le dije viéndola como si estuviera loca, aunque eso parecía estando así con el hombre que la había hecho llorar hasta hace una hora atrás…

-Jasper me lo explico todo, fue un malentendido, lo perdone y me pidió matrimonio, por eso te estoy pidiendo a ti que seas mi Dama de Honor principal- me explico rápidamente y sin tomar aire entre frases… Ya era mi melliza de nuevo…

-Emmm, pues supongo que si- fue todo lo que le pude responder mientras analizaba todo lo que dijo- Me voy a dormir, que pasen buena noche… bueno madrugada…- les dije

Así era Alice pero me alegraba que volviera a ser ella, ya mañana con mas calma le pediría que me explicara todo bien… y decidiría que hacer con Edward…

*-*-*-*Edward*-*-*-*

Dos largas semanas desde que le dije a Bella que la amaba, nos seguíamos viendo pero no era lo mismo, ahora las reuniones familiares eran casi insoportables para mí…

Tanto Carlisle como Rosalie y Jasper estaban felices con Esme, Emmett y Alice respectivamente, mientras Bella y yo los veíamos ser felices y yo no entendía como ella viendo a sus hermanos cada uno con su alma gemela no terminaba de entender que el Amor si existía y que yo la amo como nadie lo hará nunca…

Estábamos los 8 cenando en la casa que Carlisle y Esme compraron y que ella acababa de terminar de decorar aprovechando de hacer su "Open House" para celebrar que Alice y Jasper estaban juntos, dentro de poco Alice se mudaría a la Mansión Cullen y yo estaba pensando en darle privacidad a los recién casados alquilando un departamento, en eso estaba pensando cuando Carlisle pidió nuestra atención para hacer el brindis…

-Hermanos y cuñados, esta noche tenemos mucho para celebrar… Ya que gratamente otro de mis hermanos ha conseguido la felicidad junto a una Swan como yo lo hice… quiero brindar por esta nueva unión de las familias Cullen y Swan, Salud y felicidad para Jasper y Alice- dijo Carlisle

-¡Salud!- Repetimos todos y comenzamos a beber de nuestra copa cuando Esme carraspeo un poco haciendo entender que ella también quería decir unas palabras.

-Yo aparte de expresar la felicidad que me embarga por esta nueva unión tengo un anuncio especial que hacerle a todos- Dijo dejándonos a todos intrigados

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Exclamo Alice entre impresionada y emocionada para luego comenzar a dar brinquitos y correr a abrazar a Esme

-La adivina ya sabe que le vas a regalar Esme- soltó Emmett con una gran carcajada

-Detesto cuando Alice hace eso dejándonos a los demás sin saber- bufo Bella, hasta molesta se veía hermosa…

Cuando Alice y Esme se separaron ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos y nadie entendía, ni siquiera Carlisle… Esme respiro profundo, le tomo la mano a mi hermano haciendo que se levantara y lo que dijo entrecortadamente todos lo escuchamos claramente a pesar de que ella casi lo susurró…

-Estoy Embarazada- le dijo a mi hermano viéndolo a los ojos y el luego del shock inicial la abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos…

Todos estábamos sumamente felices porque habíamos sido testigos del deseo de Esme de ser madre y que luego de varios estudios le habían dicho que tenia solo un 10% de probabilidades de quedar embarazada con tratamiento de fertilidad y sin el las probabilidades eran casi nulas, y el tratamiento de fertilidad lo comenzarían el mes entrante… Ese bebe era un Milagro y yo iba a ser tío…

La noche siguió pasando entre conversaciones y conversaciones cuando llegaron al tema de donde vivirían Alice y Jasper yo comente la idea de mudarme a un departamento para darles privacidad…

-Edward pero si mi habitación en el departamento que comparto con Bella quedara desocupado, podrías ayudar a mi hermana con la renta y así ella no estaría tan sola- comento Alice

-Es cierto, estaría muy preocupada con Bella viviendo totalmente sola… hay gente mal intencionada que se podría aprovechar de esa situación- Dijo Esme apoyando a Alice

-Yo ya estoy bien grandecita como para que me anden cuidando- repuso Bella molesta- No es nada contra ti Edward, solo es la forma en que lo ponen, como si fuera una niña que no puede vivir sola…

-Es por tu bien Bella, tampoco permitiríamos que Alice o Rosalie vivieran solas en un departamento en el Centro de la ciudad- repuso Emmett- Por mi no hay problema y soy el hombre de la familia, una cosa s te advierto Edward- termino de decir muy seriamente…

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo interrogantemente mientras esperábamos que siguiera hablando…

-No se permiten los gateos nocturnos, tu me entiendes- dijo para terminar riéndose de su propia broma, si el supiera lo que pasaba y dejaba de pasar con nosotros no bromearía tanto… Ya Jasper me había comentado que cuando Emmett supo lo de el con Alice lo amenazo muy seria y escalofriantemente para luego seguir bromeando como si nada…

Creo que tanto Bella como yo podríamos alumbrar toda la habitación solo con nuestros rostros de color rojo intenso…

-Bueno ¿que dicen?- pregunto Carlisle- Ustedes son los que deciden

-Por mi no hay problema, si Bella acepta claro…- dije yo, la verdad es que me emocionaba la idea de compartir el mismo techo con ella y poco a poco hacerla creer en el Amor, aun no sabia como pero lo haría…

-Está bien, la verdad es que sin mis hermanos me sentiría muy _sola.- _dijo y pude notar tristeza y duda a la hora de decir la palabra sola…

Después de esto fui a uno de los jardines a pensar en como seria mi vida cuando viviera con Bella y si seguiríamos con la historia de los "amigos"…

-Así que aquí estas- Me dijo Esme

-Hola Esme- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo se porta mi sobrino?- le pregunte en broma

-Aun esta muy pequeño para saberlo- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios…- Así que vivirás con Bella…

-Mmmm, pues si…- le respondí viendo hacia los rosales que estaban creciendo en el jardín

-Edward se que la amas- dijo de repente y yo voltee a verla con los ojos como platos- Lo se por como la miras y se que ella también te ama pero ella no conoce el amor y no quiere conocerlo por eso se escuda en esas teorías absurdas de que el amor no existe, ella fue la que mas le afecto la separación de nuestros padres y por lo que paso con ellos es que ella dice que el amor tarde o temprano se acaba y que por eso nunca existe verdaderamente.

-¿Pero como hago para que crea?- le pregunte

-Edward ¿Que harías tu para que su amor no se acabara nunca?- dijo y yo abrí mi boca para responder pero ella me interrumpió- No me lo digas a mi, demuéstraselo a ella, consigue la forma de demostrarle que el amor si puede durar para siempre por que con vernos a nosotros ser felices no le bastara…- dijo dando media vuelta y encaminándose de nuevo a la casa…

-Esme- le dije antes de que entrara- ella volteo- Gracias- le dije para hacer que terminara de entrar…

El mes termino de pasar y mi amistad con Bella estaba retomada, tratábamos de evitar el tema del amor pero ya no nos besábamos ni nada, solo éramos amigos que pronto serian compañeros de apartamento. Estábamos terminando la mudanza antes de la boda de Jasper y Alice aunque ya yo estaba prácticamente instalado allí y Alice en la Mansión cuando pase por un vivero y compre una pequeña maceta y unas semillas de rosas además de tierra y abono...

-Bella- grite cuando llegue

-En mi habitación- grito ella en respuesta

Deje todo en el suelo de la entrada y subí corriendo a buscarla, ella estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de libros, estudiando…

Me quede en la puerta viéndola como tamborileaba con los dedos sobre las hojas de unos de los libros… Al parecer sintió mi mirada y volteo hacia la puerta…

-¿Qué haces allí?- me pregunto asustada

-Me preguntaba si tienes un momento, quiero enseñarte algo… Tengo un proyecto de amigos- le dije

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y me miro suspicazmente…

-¿Qué te traes?- me pregunto

-Nada, te lo juro… solo quiero que hagamos algo juntos…

-OK, explícame rápido que tengo mucho que estudiar—me dijo mientras se levantaba y amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta desordenada, es tan hermosa que hasta así se veía sexy…

Le tome la mano y la lleve a la entrada donde estaba todo… y le señale los implementos de jardinería que había comprado…

-¿Tierra? Edward vivimos en un departamento, no tenemos Jardín en donde sembrar…- me explico como si fuera un niño pequeño

-En los departamentos esta permitido tener plantas y nuestro proyecto será sembrarla y cuidarla mientras vaya creciendo y cuando florezca tendremos lindas rosas en nuestro departamento- le explique

-¡Eres Genial!- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, no eres nada convencional y me encanta- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me gustaría encantarte de otra forma pero me conformo- le dije y ella me miro y con los ojos me suplico que no insistiera yo solo le guiñe un ojo y lo deje pasar.

Sembramos la planta y entre los dos la íbamos cuidando, le cambiábamos la tierra y la maceta cuando veíamos que estaba creciendo mucho.

*-*-*-*-*Bella*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya hacia un año que nos habíamos conocido en la fiesta de disfraces, Carlisle y Esme con apenas 10 meses de casados están felices con los flamantes 7 el embarazo de esta, mi sobrino esta cada día mas grande y debo decir que seré una tía consentidora, me había contagiado de la emoción por las compras con Alice y Rose siempre y cuando fuera para el bebe, Alice y Jasper viviendo a plenitud su "reciente" vida de casados mientras Emmett y Rosalie todavía parecían conejos en época de apareamiento…

Yo me sentía otra, me relacionaba mas con todo el mundo y ya no me encerraba tanto en mi mundo, eso se lo debía a Edward que a pesar de yo no poder amarlo lo tenia a mi lado y ya llevábamos 5 meses viviendo juntos y siendo amigos normales, me levante temprano aunque ese día no tenia clases pero no podía dormir cuando el teléfono de departamento comenzó a sonar, corrí a atenderlo para que no despertara a Edward que hoy tenia clases en la tarde…

-¿Hola?- conteste

-Bella, que bueno que te consigo- dijo mi hermano Emmett y su voz se notaba extraña

-¿Que paso Emm?

-¿Esta Edward por allí cerca?- pregunto mi hermano evadiendo mi pregunta

-Esta durmiendo, ¿quieres hablar conmigo o con el?- le dije un poco molesta por que me estaba preocupando

-Por favor despiértalo, prefiero hablar con el- me dijo

-¿Pasa algo malo Emm? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía con el inalámbrico hasta la habitación de Edward…

-Prefiero decírselo a Edward primero- fue la respuesta de Emmett

-OK, ya lo despierto- dije molesta ¡Hombres! pensé- Edward, Emmett quiere hablar contigo urgentemente- Edward se levanto sobresaltado y tomo el teléfono mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Yo me fui a sentar en la silla del escritorio que estaba frente a su cama porque ver su torso desnudo ser descubierto por la sabana había puesto todos mis sentidos alertas…

-¿Qué sucede Emm?- pregunto con voz patosa

-Si aquí esta frente a mi- le dijo y yo supuse que Emm le había preguntado si yo seguía allí

Lo escuche asentir y hacer ruidos de asentimiento por varios minutos y lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar fue…

-Esta bien, yo la llevo… nos vemos allí… Emm, todo saldrá bien- le dije sin casi mover los labios para evitar que yo lo escuchara pero lo hice…

-AHORA MISMO ME DIRAS QUE SUCEDE Y QUE ES LO QUE VA A SALIR BIEN- le grite enojada de que me ocultaran las cosas mientras me acercaba a su cama…

El coloco el teléfono en su mesita de noche y me miro a los ojos, en ellos había tristeza…

-¿Le paso algo a Esme y el bebe?- le pregunte mientras el se levantaba de la cama a abrazarme, no me importo que estuviera en Boxers.

-Es tu padre, Bella…- me dijo en un susurro y yo me derrumbe si poder preguntarle que paso- Lo están interviniendo en este momento, parece que le dio un infarto y están tratando de arreglarle una afección cardiaca…

-Llévame con el Edward por favor- le suplique

-Claro… anda a vestirte mientras yo hago lo mismo…- me dijo y yo caí en cuenta que estaba en pijamas.

-No quiero estar sola, vístete y luego tú me acompañas si no te importa, Por favor- le dije

-Como tu prefieras- el me sentó sobre su cama y busco unos pantalones y una camiseta se vistió frente a mi y luego tomo sus zapatos- me los pongo mientras tu te vistes, así ahorramos tiempo, yo solo pude asentir.

En mi cuarto me cambie frente a el pero en ningún momento note en su mirada deseo en su mirada como en otras ocasiones en que nos veíamos semi- desnudos por accidente, cosas que pasan cuando vives con alguien.

Aquí solo había preocupación en su mirada, cuando estuve lista no se como en un pestañeo llegue a su auto y luego en otro pestañeo estaba abrazada a mis hermanos en la sala de espera de la clínica, mientras los Cullen nos abrazaban desde afuera del apretado circulo que habíamos formado nosotros. Carlisle que estaba en plena residencia le habían propuesto participar en la operación pero prefirió quedarse al pendiente de Esme que en su estado debía estar tranquila…

Pasamos muchas horas en la sala de espera tanto que ya era de noche de nuevo, yo no dejaba de observar todo a mí alrededor mientras Edward me tomaba de la mano y con su pulgar hacia pequeños movimientos circulares, esto me mantenía tranquila y calmaba un poco mi ansiedad…

A mi lado estaba sentado Emmett con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas apoyando su frente en ellas, tapando su rostro, a su otro lado estaba sentada Rosalie que tenia su frente apoyada en el hombro de mi hermano y le sobaba suavemente la espalda con una de sus manos y mientras con su otra mano le hacia pequeñas caricias en la rodilla…

En los asientos justo enfrente de mi estaba Esme y Carlisle, el le tenia un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba tiernamente su enorme panza de embarazo, ella recostaba su cabeza en la frente de el mientras el le susurraba cosas al oído…

Un par de asientos al lado de Carlisle estaba Jasper con Alice en su regazo, si no fuera por que las caricias de el en los brazos y rostro de ella eran muy intimas dieran la imagen de una niña pequeña siendo arrullada por su padre…

Voltee una vez mas hacia Edward y el me miraba con expresión preocupada…

-Todo va a salir bien- me dijo subiendo su mano libre hacia mi mejilla, yo incline mi rostro hacia su mano buscando confortarme aun mas en su caricia.

El acercó un poco mi rostro al suyo y dirigió sus labios a mi frente dándome un tierno beso, yo suspire y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba negada a ver…

-¿Familiares del Sr. Swan?- se escucho una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos y mis descubrimientos

Todos nos levantamos al momento y Emmett se nos adelanto a todos…

-Somos sus hijos, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto desesperado

Nosotras nos acercamos a el y nos paramos a su lado, yo le tome la mano y el me la apretó fuertemente.

-Esta fuera de peligro, debe pasar esta noche en Observación y mañana lo pasaremos a una habitación y en unos días estará como nuevo- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- Cullen ¿quiere los detalles del caso para que su esposa este mas tranquila?- le pregunto el doctor a Carlisle un poco preocupado por el estado de gravidez de mi hermana y por que había estado expuesta a mucha tensión durante todo el día…

Emmett recuperando su humor característico por el alivio grito a todo pulmón

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL! – Y con sus brazotes nos abrazo a todos, sentía el cuerpo de Edward muy cerca de mi y en cuanto Emmett nos libero yo literalmente me arroje a sus brazos llorando de alivio esta vez y el delicadamente me aparto y limpio delicadamente mis mejillas para luego besar mi frente nuevamente.

Carlisle logro que entráramos a verlo de dos en dos pero el todavía estaba con los efectos de la anestesia, nos convencieron de que nos fuéramos a descansar esa noche puesto que al estar en observación no podríamos quedarnos con el, cuando lo pasaran a su habitación Alice, Emmett y yo nos turnaríamos para quedarnos en las noches y Esme vendría en el día.

Todos nos retiramos mas tranquilos, Edward me llevo al departamento y cuando llegamos el se encargo de preparar algo para cenar y de cuidar del rosal mientras yo lo observaba sentada en un taburete de la barra de la cocina moverse por todo el sitio sin decir ni una palabra…

-Bella, ¿puedes decir algo? Me tienes desesperado con ese silencio- me dijo cuando puso la comida de ambos en la barra y se sentó a cenar conmigo…

-Te Amo- fue lo único que salio de mis labios

Edward dejo caer el tenedor haciendo bastante ruido cuando este choco contra el plato de comida, su boca abierta por la sorpresa de lo que yo acababa de decir…

*-*-*-* Edward *-*-*-*

Cuando Bella me despertó esa mañana, diciendo que Emmett quería hablar urgentemente conmigo tuve un mal presentimiento, el cual se vio confirmado cuando Emmett me pidió que me encargara de notificarle a Bella que su padre había tenido un infarto, me dijo que pidió hablar conmigo para asegurarse de que Bella estuviera acompañada cuando se enterara además de que me encargara de llevarla al hospital donde estaban interviniendo a su papa por una afección cardiaca…

Bella sabia que algo pasaba y estaba realmente preocupa y como yo lo primero que pensó fue en Esme y el bebe que gracias a dios estaban bien, me sorprendió que me pidiera que no la dejara sola y que me acompaño mientras yo buscaba que ponerme y luego la acompañe mientras ella se cambiaba, yo la seguía con mi mirada preocupado de que colapsara en cualquier momento.

Todo el día en el hospital no me aparte de su lado y siempre tenia una de sus manos entre las mías, ella simplemente observaba todo a su alrededor, imagino que también estaba preocupada por sus hermanos por que los veía atentamente como estudiando el estado en que se encontraban ellos, frustraba verla de esa manera…

Hubo un momento en que volteo a mirarme y vi mucho miedo en su mirada, yo solo pude decirle que todo saldría bien buscando tranquilizarla le acaricie la mejilla y ella inclino su cabeza prolongando el contacto por ultimo le bese la frente en ese momento los llamaron para darle noticias que por gracias divina eran buenas, fue impresionante ver a Emmett recuperar su humor habitual haciendo que nos uniéramos todos en un abrazo grupal yo estaba muy cerca de Bella, podía sentirla

Cuando Emmett soltó el abrazo ella me busco inmediatamente y se abrazo a mi llorando, sabia que sus lagrimas eran de alivio y cuando la separe un poco para secar sus lagrimas ella me mira un poco extraño, pero decidí no hacerle caso.

Después de que todos pasáramos a verlo cada uno se fue a su casa, cuando llegamos al departamento yo prepare algo rápido de cenar y mientras estaba listo regué el rosal que teníamos en el balcón de la cocina, ella estaba sentada en una de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina y podía sentir su mirada seguirme a donde quiera que yo me moviera, no me incomodaba en absoluto que me mirara pero si me intrigaba y me preocupaba que aun estuviera en shock.

Serví la comida y cuando me senté no aguante más su silencio

-Bella, ¿puedes decir algo? Me tienes desesperado con ese silencio…- le suplicante, pero nada me había preparado la bomba que ella me soltaría como respuesta…

-Te Amo- al escuchar esas simple 2 palabras, esas 5 letras que tanto había esperado escuchar de ello deje caer el tenedor haciendo un estrépito tremendo… ¡Bella Swan esta admitiendo que me Ama!

-¿Estas segura de lo que acabas de decir Bella?- no pude evitar que mi lado inseguro saltara a la defensiva

-Si Edward, esta tarde me di cuenta que lo que yo siento por ti desde hace tiempo es amor, pero me estaba negando a sentirlo porque me da miedo fallar y que cuando este amor muera tu o alguien mas salga dañado- me dijo bajando la mirada.

Yo me pare y fui hasta ella haciendo que ella se volteara y quedara apoyada contra el mesón mientras yo me colocaba entre sus piernas…

-Bella- la llame haciendo que levantara su mirada- ¿Ves el rosal?- le pregunte

-Si lo veo… me dijo volteando su mirada al balcón donde descansaba nuestro rosal que en ese momento tenia un pequeño botón blanco en una de sus ramas.

-Viste que cuando lo traje aquí era una simple semilla, esa semilla es lo que tu y yo sentimos cuando nos conocimos, esa atracción que nos hizo comportarnos de esa manera… luego nosotros sembramos esa semilla con esa amistad que entablamos y día a día hemos cuidado de ese rosal con la convivencia juntos haciendo que el rosal se convirtiera en lo que es hoy, un amor que crece cada día, tu veras que si seguimos cuidando ese rosal este amor que tu y yo sentimos crecerá y florecerá tanto como esa pequeña semilla que yo traje a casa un día- le dije y ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos…

-¡Edward! Sabía que esa planta tenia doble intención- me dijo llorosa y yo solo sonreí tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a mí.

-Eso si Bells, debemos aseguraros de cuidar tanto el rosal como nuestro amor día a día, cuando dejemos morir ese rosal estaríamos dejando morir nuestro amor y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar morir a ninguno de los dos- le dije y ella acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios.

_Edward termino de contar su historia y todas las niñas suspiraron a la vez mientras los niños rodaban los ojos…_

_-¿Ya podemos contar historias de mostros tío Edward?- dijo Emiliano de 6 años, idéntico a su padre Emmett que lo tenia en brazos._

_-No, mejor historias de gueda- dijo el pequeño Peter de 3 años que físicamente era el balance perfecto entre Jasper y Alice con un poco de su tía Bella _

_-De Mostros- decía Emiliano_

_-De guedas- respondía Peter que no se dejaba intimidar por el tamaño…_

_-Ya basta enanos- los detuvo su primo __Benjamín__, el único hijo de Esme y Carlisle. El mayor de todos los chicos que contaba ya con 10 años._

_Esta pequeña discusión hizo que los 8 adultos que se encontraban alrededor de la fogata rieran a carcajadas._

_-¿Papi?- dijo una pequeña de 4 añitos de rizos cobrizos caminado desde los brazos de su madre hacia los de su padre que ya acunaba a Anthony el mellizo de Elizabeth que dormía placidamente en su coche al lado de su madre con apenas 11 meses._

_-Dime Nessi- le respondió Edward recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de su esposa por el diminutivo- Perdón Renesmee- dijo con una sonrisa _

_-¿El dosal de la histodia es el que esta en el jaddin de la caza?- Pregunto inocentemente_

_-Si mi pequeña- le respondió cariñosamente su madre- Por eso papi y yo todos los días le damos a agua y la cuidamos._

_-Yo quedo ayudad a cuidad el dosal- dijo haciendo un puchero tan Alice que Bella solo miro a su melliza con un poco de reproche antes de contestarle a su hija_

_-Serás la asistente especial de Papi y Mami, pero nunca deberás intentar cuidarlo sola. Recuerda la espinas de las rosas como las de tu Tía Rose- le respondió su padre tomándola y sentándola en su pierna libre._

_-Escuche lo que dijiste de mami- dijo la pequeña Lillian melliza de Emiliano_

_-¿Emmett podrías venir a cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña Vera mientras le doy la comida a Henry?- Pregunto Rosalie dirigiéndose la puerta trasera de la casa de playa. _

_-Voy amor- le respondió Emmett dejando a Emiliano en el suelo. _

_-¿Y no van a continuar las historias?- Pregunto Cynthia la hija mayor de Alice mientras bostezaba enormemente_

_-Yo creo que es hora de dormir- le dijo Jasper_

_-No papi, yo quiero seguir escuchando historias de amor- le suplico su hija con el puchero marca Alice_

_Su padre suspiro y pidió ayuda con la mirada al resto de sus hermanos… Edward capto y también le notifico a Nessi que era hora de dormir._

_Todos tomaron a sus retoños y entraron en la casa a resguardarse de la brisa playera nocturna…_

_Carlisle y Esme durmieron con una gran sonrisa en los labios luego de ver a su único hijo Benjamín de 10 años ayudar a sus Tíos Rose y Emmett a dormir a Henry que parecía tener cierta predilección por su primo mayor._

_Rosalie y Emmett cayeron agotados luego de luchar un buen rato para que los mellizos Emiliano y Lillian de 6 años se durmieran, mientras la pequeña Vera de 6 meses ya estaba dormida en su cunita junto a la cama de sus padres y Henry era dormido por su primo Benjamín._

_Jasper y Alice se dividieron para que ella durmiera a sus niñas Cynthia y Bree de 5 y 1 año, la mas pequeña se dormía en los brazos de sus madre mientras ella les cantaba una hermosa canción de cuna a ambas, al mismo tiempo Jasper le contaba una historia de guerra a su pequeño Peter de 3 años para calmarle la ansiedad que le habían dejado las historias._

_Por su parte Edward y Bella no habían tenido problemas para dormir a sus mellizos de 11 meses que una vez bañados cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, pero con la revoltosa Nessie de 4 años tuvieron que dejarla subirse con ellos a la cama para que pudiera dormir tranquila._

_Es así como gracias al destino, se entrecruzaron las vidas de los Swan y Cullen, logrando que después de las tempestades, confusiones y dolor pudieran encontrarse, amarse para formar una gran y hermosa familia._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Nota de Autora: **_

**¡RETO CUMPLIDO!**

Esta es la parte final del Reto Cullen-Swan emprendido hace un mes por las Mosqueteras Cullen! Gracias a cada una por el apoyo que me brindaron a la hora de escribir, sin ustedes no hubiese podido mosqueteras….

Fue un reto de primeras veces, mi primer OS en Crepúsculo, mi primer Edward/Bella y mi primer Lemmon!

¿Les parece que la historia merece Review?


End file.
